Is It Love?
by lovelydasom
Summary: This story is about a girl who goes to the richest family in the country askin the man o help her family get out of debt. He agrees to help only if she will marry his oldest son. She agrees. other things happen. not a real anime or anything. my own story


This is a story that was inspired by something that happened to me a few weeks ago. It made me feel like I wasn't doing my best to help with my family problem [sigh]

"Daijoubu Narrator-chan. Let all your stress out in writing my story" said the quiet bluenette in her quiet caring voice.

Arigato Arisa-chan… I have a question though…

"Hai??" the bluenette cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

The characters aren't Japanese… They are Korean… So why are we speaking Japanese??

"IDK… Oh well, it's okay. Let's just get on with the Character information"

Hai. Hai… Onwards [sigh]

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**NAME:** Arisa Cho (Dasom) (called Ree, Dasom, Risa, and a few others Never Arisa)

**AGE:** 15 going 16

**BIRTHDAY:** June 23, 1993

**LOOKS:** Long waist length blue hair (straight and the bangs kinda cover her eyes). Sapphire colour eyes. Peachy/Pale skin (so she is kinda peachish but mostly pale). Average bust for a 16-year-old. Kinda skinny for a 16-year-old girl. Height of 5'5. Has muscles, but not like buff buff. Like she isn't total wimpy, but not like uber strong. She can do sports just fine. Has the clear retainer. Just got her braces off (muahahahahaha!!). Wears anything but frilly and pink (blech!!). Has 2 piercings on her left earlobe, 3 on her right earlobe, 2 on her left cartilage, and 1 on her right cartilage.

**HOBBIES:** Playing the violin. Playing the piano. Dancing. Singing. Drawing. Cooking. Baking. Watching anime.

**PERSONALITY:** Shy around strangers. Normally a quiet girl who does what her parents want. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have fun. Oh no, she has a lot of friends who she hangs out with all the time.

**EXTRA INFO:** She has a younger brother named Adrian. Her dad is in Iraq working for a top secret company. Although he works hard, he doesn't earn a lot. That causes Arisa's family to be in debt. Her family is a wreck anyways because her grandfather had died a few months ago. Though everybody else in her family is sad and miserable, she is strong and always smiles for everybody. (okay… this part is based off of my family… so, yea.). Her motto is "the past is the past, screw it. Just think of now, and all the happy memories you can make." 11th Grade

**NAME:** SangWoo Park (everybody calls him Sang)

**AGE: 17**

**BIRTHDAY:** July 27, 1992

**LOOKS:** Red hair. Black eyes. A tattoo where his heart is (of a bird. I think. I have the picture. SO please look at it. And choose to think whatever you think it is…) Has a 6-pack. Height of 5'10. Pretty skinny. Pale skin. Wears glasses when he reads. Wears punkish clothes. Has his ears pierced (1 on his right earlobe and 2 on his left earlobe).

**HOBBIES:** Guitar. Trumpet. Reading (with those hot glasses). Watching anime (lol. Not naruto and stuff. More _MATURE_ things.). Teasing Arisa. Being Perverted around Arisa (cause that is how he shall be). Pissing his brother off.

**PERSONALITY: **Cold demeanor. Not the nicest person in the world. But he is still nice. He just can't express it well. Arisa helps him open up more.

**EXTRA:** He is kinda a rebel in the family. He doesn't play any classical instrument. Though his parents try to make him. He may be good looking, but girls are too afraid of his cold demeanor to talk to him. Really perverted boy, he just doesn't show it. Has never had a girlfriend.. JK. He had one girlfriend. But she only went out with him for the money. So he doesn't really open up to people much anymore. Doesn't have much friends. Only 2. And they are his friends from when they were born. 12th grade.

**NAME:** JangWoo Park (people call him Jake)

**AGE: **19

**BIRTHDAY: **December 02, 1990

**LOOKS:** Black hair (the bangs kinda cover his eyes). Black eyes. 6-pack. Very built. 6'1. Average weight.

**HOBBIES:** Being a jackass towards to Arisa. Playing the cello. Reading (he gets glasses too).

**PERSONALITY:** The COOL guy in school (cause people think he flunked on purpose). Kinda cocky. ARROGANT BASTARD (say that with a British accent its funny!). Does care inside, but doesn't show it because that isn't his "CHARACTER".

**EXTRA:** He dislikes Arisa for some reason. He is gay. Maybe that's why he doesn't like Arisa… His father doesn't know that he is gay. Flunked 9th and 10th grade because he didn't try hard enough. So he is in the 12th Grade. His personality changes when he plays the cello. He looks more carefree rather than the cocky attitude that he always has.

**NAME:** YoungWoon Park (SangWoo and JangWoo's father)

**AGE:** 52

**NAME:** JiYoung Kim (SangWoo and JangWoo's mother)

**AGE:** 50

**NAME:** JaeMin Jang (SangWoo's friend) Jae

**AGE:** 17

**BIRTHDAY:** March 25, 1992

**LOOKS: **Black hair (ends just below his ears). Sapphire blue eyes. Athletic. Tattoo on the left of his chest that is the kanji of love. Ear piercings (like SangWoo) and a tongue piercing.

**HOBBIES:** Drums. Saxophone. Teasing Arisa. Watching anime like SangWoo.

**PERSONALITY:** Prankster. Really nice to people. More of a quiet person unlike his twin.

**EXTRA: **Has a twin brother named JungMin. Has a girlfriend that is also a twin (twin of JungMin's girlfriend). 12th Grade.

**NAME:** JungMin Jang (SangWoo's friend) John

**AGE:** 17

**BIRTHDAY:** March 25, 1992

**LOOKS:** Brown Hair (ends just below his ears). Brown eyes. Athletic. Tattoo on the left of his chest that is the kanji of peace. Ear Piercings (like SangWoo) and a tongue piercing.

**HOBBIES:** Bass guitar. Trombone. Teasing Arisa. Watching anime like SangWoo.

**PERSONALITY:** Prankster. Really nice to people. Very Hyper.

**EXTRA:** Has a twin brother named JaeMin. Has a girlfriend that is also a twin (twin of JaeMin's girlfriend). 12th Grade.

**NAME:** Ami Chang

**AGE:** 17

**BIRTHDAY: **January 22, 1992

**LOOKS: **brown hair. Purple eyes.

**HOBBIES: **Clarinet. Singing. Dancing.

**PERSONALITY: **Really sweet. Quiet type. Smart.

**EXTRA:** Has a twin sister named Yuri. Has a boyfriend that is also a twin (twin of Yuri's boyfriend). 12th Grade.

**NAME:** Yuri Chang

**AGE:** 17

**BIRTHDAY: **January 22, 1992

**LOOKS: **black hair. Gray eyes.

**HOBBIES: **Flute. Singing. Dancing.

**PERSONALITY: **Really sweet. Hyper. Smart.

**EXTRA:** Has a twin sister named Ami. Has a boyfriend that is also a twin (twin of Ami's boyfriend). 12th Grade.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Okay. That is the character information. This is chapter one…

"EH! That's all in this chapter?!?!" a hyper brunette male screams into my ear.

If you hadn't screamed in my ear [rubbing her ear] I might have continued…

"WHAT! JOHN YOU IDIOT!!!!" said the idiot's girlfriend Yuri.

[sigh] and you are an even bigger idiot for going out with the idiot. [smirks]

"SHUT UP NARRATOR!" Yuri screams in my other ear while smacking me on the head.

Ow…. [holds her head in pain] I might as well just erase you two from the story… doesn't even take me a minute… [glaring at the hyper couple]

"WE ARE SORRY!!! DON'T DELETE US!!" the couple clings to my legs as they cry and wail in fear of being deleted.

[sigh] get off of me. I can't delete you. Arisa needs some friends in this story. And Ami will not be her only friend.

"I don't want to go to the rich people school Narrator." Poor Arisa pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest while glaring at me.

I'm sorry?? Too bad. Cause the story says you have to go to the rich BASTARD school… whoops excuse my French. [grins]

"Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy it" Arisa's glare is scary…

[sweatdrop] okay, okay…. Time for this chapter to end. If you guys have any comments, please do COMMENT… I know this story isn't based on any anime.. But I still think this can become a good story [smiles] Good bye for now my lovelies!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA [evil laugh]


End file.
